Fire of the Phoenix's Spirit
by RyuseitheKitsune
Summary: Red crackling flames burned as a young female demon searched for her mate, the legendary Yoko Kurama. The young youkai known as Ryusei sat down on a rock and cried as she now knew her only true love was dead, or so she thought.....
1. Secrets of the Past

Disclamer: Sadly, no, I don't own the YYH characters, but, I will soon own some of the merchandise.

Ryusei: Ok, when I get any reviews, if I ever get any that is, I will do a little review responce thing here so yea, on with the story!

Scroll One:

Secrets of the Past

Red crackling flames burned as a young female demon searched for her mate, the legendary Yoko Kurama. They both were thieves and had been planning to steal the Fire Feather, which when was combined with the other six Feathers, formed the Elemental Wing, which gave power to the elements to any demon who had it. The young youkai known as Ryusei sat down on a rock and cried as she now knew her only true love was dead, or so she thought...

Present Day Japan

" That was then, and this is now. " Ryusei said. She brushed her long scarlet hair and put on her school uniform. She hated her life, how boring it was, it lacked everything she longed for, danger, suspence, and love, the one thing she could never have, love. She walked slowly to school as she looked to the sky. Ryusei felt connected to it somehow, like she could spread wings and fly to it.

When Ryusei got to school at Meiou High, she sat in her cless as another day of her life began.

After School

" Thank God for Friday. " Ryusei said as she sat down on her couch. She walked upstairs to her balcony and looked to the fading sun and sighed.

" I am like the sun. " Ryusei said. " I come back everyday, same old thing. Only I bring joy to no one. " Ryusei looked across her yard to her neighbors house, where Suichii Minamino lived. Ever since she had layed eyes on his hypnotized emrald ones she was smitted for the boy. She never told anyone, exceot for Mari, her pet fox. No one knew about Mari, because Ryusei ddin't have many friends.

A low playful growl came from behind her as her per scarlet fox came uo behind her and sat down in her lap. Ryusei got up and walked downstairs and pulled out her journal and wrote a poem.

CRASH

" What was that! " Ryusei said as she gput down her journal and looked outside and saw a huge roaring bird demon at Suichii's house. It was huge with black and blood red feathers and talons and a humongus beak. She leapt out of her window and Mari followed. It was attacking Suichii and another short boy with gravity defieing black hair with a white starburst. Suichii was fighting with a long green throny whip and the other buy was fighting with a katana. The demon slashed at Suichii and the boy with it's talons and knocked them backwards, catching them off-guard. Ryusei immedeatly charged at it, her scarlet eyes flaming with rage.

" Hey, Big Bird, pick on someone else! " Ryusei shouted and it struck a blow towards her.

Kurama's POV

I got up as did Hiei as we watched the girl dodge it's attacks with amazing agility.

" _She isn't human, is she fox? _" Hieie asked in my mind.

" _I don't think so Hiei. _" I answered as we continued to wtach the girl.

Ryusei's POV

Ryusei was getting tired as the demon slashed her across the chest.

" _Ow, that hurt damn it!_ " Ryusei thought as she dodged another blow. The two boys came to help, but to no avial. They were both put down into a forcefield by the bird as Ryusei continued to battle it solo. She did a backflip infront of the boys and panted. The demon charged at her, but Ryusei couldn't move.

" _WHAT, I'm paralizyed! _" she thought urgently. Suichii and Hiei ( I'm just gonna call him that now. ) continued to try to bust outmof the field, but they couldn't.

" This is it, I'm going to die. " Ryusei whispered to herself.

" _NO! _" a voice shouted from within her.

Ryusei's eyes began to glow a fiery scarlet color as her whole body was engulfed in the aura. Suichii and Hiei looked at her in amazement as Ryusei lifted into the air. Two scarlet burning wings sprouted from her shoulder-blades. A long scarlet fox tail grew and twiched in the breeze. Two fox ears sat upon her head. She now wore a long red skirt that went down to her feet with ancient markings written on it, and a sleevless scarlet top with a large ancient symbol on it. Beside her, sat a large burning scarlet fox, Mari.

" **Fox Fire! **" Ryusei shouted as her foc charged at the demon and engulfed it with fire.

" Ryusei. " Yoko Kurama said from within Suichii.


	2. Long, Long, Time No See!

Disclamer: Still don't own them...dang it...grrrr...

Ryusei: I'm sorry this one's short, but I wanted to update for you guys! 

**Authors Responce**

AnimeAmber: Thank you soooo much, I guess great minds do think alike!

Scroll Two

Long, Long Time, No See!

_" Ryusei. " Yoko Kurama said from within Suichii._

The bird demon burned to a crisp as Ryusei stared at it in amazment.

" I just killed that, sorta. Mari! Are you ok? " Ryusei cried as she ran over to her beloved fox. Mari licked her hand and leapt into her arms.

The forcefield disentigrated and Suichii and Hiei came out.

" Ryusei, how did you do that? " Suichii asked as he and Hiei walked over.

" Uhh, I, er, don't really k-know. " Ryusei stammered, blushing a little.

" Hiei, we will have to take her to Koenma. " Suichii said.

" Hn. Fine. " Hiei said as a portal appeared and they all walked through it. Ryusei wasn't too keen on this though.

" C'mon Ryusei, don't be scared, we're only going to see Koenma. " Suichii said.

" Who's he? " Ryusei asked.

" The ruler of the spirit world. "

" What's the spirit world? " Ryusei asked.

" Well..."

And so Kurama explained about him and Hiei being demons, about the Makai and Reikai, about Botan, and how there was also two other members of Team Urameshi, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

When Ryusei, Kurama, and Hiei goit to Koenma's office, two doors swung open and there sat...a baby?

" Greeting Ryusei, Hiei has told me of your battle with one of Kiron's followers. " the baby said.

" How did Hiei do that? " Ryusei asked.

" _I'm a telepath onna. _" Hiei said telepathically to Ryusei.

" _Oh. _" Ryuseu thought back as she looked to the baby.

" I take it your Koenma? " Ryusei asked.

" Yes. " Koenma looked strangly at Ryusei.

" What? "

" What, no, YOUR THE LEADER OF THE SPIRIT WORLD, BUT YOUR JUST A TODDLER? " Koenma said, waving his hands for dramatizme.

" Trust me, with everything I've heard in the past few mintues, you being the leader of the spirirt world isn't surprising at all. Only immature people would find that funny. " Ryusei stated as Koenma stared at her in amazement.

" Anyway, Ryusei, I've found out that you aren't human. " Koenma said, shifting through some papers.

" Then what am I? " Ryusei asked eagerly.

" You are the reincarnation of Ryusei Kurama, who lived over 300 years ago. That makes you half phoenix demon and half fox demon. " Koenma said.

" But I thought Kurama's name was Kurama, unless...in my past life I was married to Yoko Kurama! " Ryusei exclaimed.

" I see you've told her of you and Hieie being demons and the whole nine yards? " asked Koenma as he held out a folder and Ryusei took it.

" Yes, she knows everything. " Kurama said as Ryusei's eyes darted from line to line, reading the paper.

" What about my parents? " Ryusei asked.

" Well, your parents, just read the papers in the folder. " Koenma said as he watched Kurama's gaze towards Ryusei.

Koenma's POV

" _That is Kurama looking. not Yoko, he must truely care for this girl. _" Koenma thought to himself.

Normal POV

Ryusei's eyes widened as she finished reading the paper.

" I can't believe it, I was... "

CLIFFIE! You'l' just have to tune in next time if you wanna find out what happens to Ryusei and Kurama!


	3. I'm supposed to WHAT?

Disclamer: OH YEA I GOT THE MANGA 1-8 TODAY!But I had to buy it all... O WELL!

**Authors Reponce**

AnimeAmber: Thank you, and please, don't hurt yourself while waiting.

YuYuVampGirl: Yea, I hate cliffies too, but I just couldn't resist!

Scroll Three  
I'm supposed to WHAT?

_Ryusei's eyes widened as she finished reading the paper._

_" I can't believe it, I was... "_

" I was the daughter of Kiron! " Ryusei shouted. " But, I thought he was evil! "

" He is, but because he was pure phoenix, and your mother was a fox, you were forbidden to live there. " Koenma said. " Enraged, your father slaughtered everyone in the city, including your mother, and only those who would bow down to him were spared and became his minions. Eventually, he became strong enough to devolop armies, but he was still unsatisfied. He is still looking for you, Ryusei, he wants you to help him take over the Makai. Lucky for you, the old Ryusei was smart enough to get out of the Makai. She arranged a deal with me, so that when he rose again to find her, she would be reincarnated so that the reincarnation could kill him and end his reign of evil. "

" Wow, I have to kill my father. " Ryusei whispered as she felt an arm around her. She looked up to see Kurama.

" We'll ve by your side through it all, don't worry. " Kurama said.

" That is, if you will join Team Urameshi. " Koenma stated.

" If I can stop my father from doing something terrible, then I'm in! " Ryusei shouted truimphantly.

" That's good to hear. " said a female voice as a blue-haired woman came riding in on an oar. She was followed by a tall dumb looking oranged haired boy wearing a blue uniform and a boy waering a green uniform with slicked back black hair.

" I take it your Botan? " Ryusei asked.

" Yes I am, I'm the Grim Reaper! " Botan answered.

" And these two must be Yusuke and Kuwabara? "

" Yea, I'm Yusuke. " said the boy wearing green. " And that's Kuwabara. " he said pointing to the carrotop.

" Ok, so when do I start training? " Ryusei asked.

" Now, we've already packed your things and sent them to the mansion. " Koenma said.

" Mansion? " Ryusei said, scratching her head anime style.

" Yea, we live in a mansion with Keiko and Yukina, but you'll meet them later. " Botan said.

" Let's go! " Ryusei said.

At the Mansion

"It's huge! " Ryusei exclaimed as they walked into the mansion.

" Kurama, can you shoe Ryusei to her room? " Botan asked.

" Sure. " Kurama said as he headed for the stairs and Ryusei followed him.

Kurama opened the door to a blank plain white room with nothing in it.

" Imagne what your dream room would look like. " Kurama instucted.

Ryusei imagned her room and opened her eyes as a flash came and the walls were now scarlet. There sat a red queen sized bed with scarlet sheets and pillows. A deep red dresser was placed below a large wall mirror enbroadered with little roses. The closet door she had had her name ( In Japanese DUH ) written with gold sprkling ink. It had a beautiful view of the forest and a lake. It also had a TV and DVD player, but what Ryusei liked the best was the acoustic guitar in the corner. It was made of oak and was polished. On the back of it, was a curled up fox in a ball.

" It's beautiful. " Ryusei whispered.

" _ I see something more beautiful. _" Kurama thought.

Then Ryusei started crying. She sat down on the floor and cried as Kurama knelt down beside her.

" What's wrong? " he asked.

" It's just, I find out I have parents, and my mother os dead, and now I have to kill my father! " Ryusei bawled as Kurama wrapped his arms around her.

" Shh. It's Ok, we'll be here, even Hiei, we'll help you through this. " Kurama whispered. Ryusei found herself crying on Kurama's chest. Kurama put his head on hers.

" He-hem! "

ANOTHER CLIFFIE! Sorry ya'll but that's hows it's got to be. Ja ne until later!


	4. A Little Surprise!

Disclamer: I READ ALL THE MANGA IN ONE NIGHT! W00T!

Ryusei: Anyway, here's a cookie for everyone who's reading my story!

**Authors Responce**

Kage Kancho: Thank you for R&Ring my stories, lol, soon you shall know who was he-hemming, and I assure you, it wasn't Snape. I think...

lukathefobiddenone: Well for goodness sake, don't have a cow!

angel61991: Well, aren't we the talkitive one? I'm glad you find my story interesting.

nightmare rose: Aww, thanks, and don't worry, I'm crazy too!

sesshykun's gal: Lol, I don't get how it's funny, but ok. Anywhooo, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Scroll Four  
A Little Surprise!

_" He-hem! "_

Yusuke stood there in the hallway grinning at the two teens.

" Well, I was gonna tell you that we were gonna go train now, but I see you two are busy, so I'll come back later. " Yusuke said as he sped off. Kurama and Ryusei were both blushing as they both stood up.

" Well, I'm on your right, next to me is Yukina, then Hiei. On your left is Yusuke, then Botan, then Keiko, and then Kuwabara. " Kurama said, slightly tinted oibk.

" Ok, I guess we s-should go t-training now. " Ryusei stammered.

Outside

" Ok, so fist, we will need to get the basics working, so you will fight Kuwabara, just so we can see what you can do. " Yusuke shouted from the sidelines.

" But I can't- " Ryusei was cut of by a look from Kurama that made her heart melt. His long red hair was blowing in the breeze as his emrald green eyes sparkled. He smiled at her, and Ryusei smiled as well.

" Fight! " Yusuke shouted as the fight commenced.

Kuwabara chared at Ryusei as her wings appeared as did her tail and ears. Ryusei tried to fly, but she didn;t know how to use her wings. Kuwabara swung his Rei-Sword at it but...missed? Ryusei had done a back-hand spring across the arena!

" Wow, uhh, what now? " Ryusei thought out loud. She then felt something very hot inside her. Ryusei looked at her hands to see them burning!

" Let's try hand-to-hand! " Ryusei shouted as she made the fire die down.

" Ok. " Kuwabara said as he walked over to Ryusei and they started fist fighting.

Ryusei and Kuwabara were locked in battle when suddenly Ryusei's fists were on fire again.

" Fire Punch! " Ryusei yelled as she punched Kuwabara in the gut, which made him go flying backwards.

" Ryusei wins! " Yusuke shouted as he stepped into the arena.

" No offenence, but that's not saying much. Let's see if you can take on me! " Yusuek shouted as you two took your stnaces.

" Fight! " Kurama shouted as Yusuke threw the first punch.

Ryusei leapt fourt feet into the air to dodge it.

" AHHHHHHH! " Ryusei yelled as she started falling.

She landed on her feet and charged as Yusuke throwing a Fire Punch, but missed. Ryusei aimed for his chin, and hit him causing him to stuble backwards. Yusuek wiped the blood from his chin.

" Pretty good, but try this on for size! " Yusuek said. " Spirit Gun! " he shouted ast of blue energy came straight for Ryusei.

"_ Uhh, think, think, think!_ " Ryusei thought as the blast came closer. She couldn't dodge it, it was too close, Ryusei put her wings in front of her as a shield. The blast hit...nothing? The energy was floating around swirling ina circle. Ryusei unfolded her wings and walked towards the energy.

" What's going on? " Yusuke shouted.

" I don't know, uhh, Fire Punch! " Ryusei said as she punched the energy, only now it was headed straight for Yusuke! It now also had a burning fire spiraling around it. It smacked him down onto the ground.

" Ryusei Wins! " Kurama yelled. " Up next is me. "

" Why not Hiei? " Ryusei asked.

" He'll murder you. " Yusuke said as he walked out of the arena. " Your pretty good ya know, for a beginner, next time, I won't hold back. "

" Ok, well, let's go! " Ryusei shouted.

" Ready, fight! " Yusuke shouted as Ryusei and Kurama stood there watching each other.

Then Ryusei dissapeared and reappeared behind Kurama. He aimed his Rose Whip at her, but Ryusei just barely was able to dodge it. Ryusei concentraited on a weapon and she now heald a burning fire whip.They both swung at each other at the same time, causing the two whips to entwine. They both tugged, hoping they would break apart, but they didn't. So, Ryusei and Kurama withdrew their whips, but, that caused the two teens to fly towards each other, and ended up Ryusei lying on Kurama!

Ok, that chappys done, but what will happen next time? Find out in the next edition of **_Fire of the Pheonix's Spirit!_**


	5. Training

Disclamer: Nope, not now...

Ryusei: Sorry about the wait, I've been sick with the stomach flu, and I've had Writers Block. But enough excuses, here's the:

**Author's Responce**

YuYuVampGirl: Lol, I thought it was funny too! Thanks for reading!

Kage Kancho: Do you like surprises? And where did you get your name, it's so unique!

Yuya Mibu: Lol, well, that's new on me!

Yuya Mibu: I know. tear

Yashi Saotome: Well, even though Ryusei doesn't know a lot about her powers, she still can use her fire to make it so that it won't hurt heer opponet. Thanks for reviewing!

Scroll Five

Training

_So, Ryusei and Kurama withdrew their whips, but, that caused the two teens to fly towards each other, and ended up Ryusei lying on Kurama!_

" Uhh, hi? " Ryusei said shyly. She gazed momentarily into Kurama's eyes and then stood up. Kurama got up as well and said, " Well, let's cal it a day. Ryusei should rest before training tomorrow. "

Inside

It started to storm as Yusuke said, " Well,looks like wegot inside just on time. "

" Let's watch a movie! " Ryusei suggested.

" Ok. " everyone said.

Ryusei pulled out a movie called ' Pirates of the Carribean ' and put it into the DVD. Yusuke waslying down on the couch, Kuwabara was sitting in a chair, Hiei was sitting at his windowsill, and Ryusei wassitting next toKurama on the couch.

After the Movie

Everyone had fallen asleep and Ryusei was curled up on the couch next to Kurama,her head on his chest.

CRASH

Ryusei's head shot up as Kurama's did.

" It's pretty bad out there. " Ryusei whispered.

" Yea, it looks like everyone else has fallen asleep. " Kurama whispered back. He was close to her face which made Ryusei turn a light shade of pink.

Ryusei eventually fell back asleep, but Kurama stayed up for a while to watch the flames crackle in the fire.

Next Day

Ryusei woke up to the sun shining right in her face. She went outside and unfolded her wings.

" Good morning. " Kurama said to Ryusei

" Morning. What time is it? " she asked him.

" About 2 p.m. Why? " Kurama asked.

" Just wondering. So, what are we going to do today? " Ryusei asked.

" I think Genkai is coming over to teach you how to use your wings to fly, and help you learn to use your powers. " Kurama answered.

Just then the doorbell rang. It then opened itself and a elderly womna walked in.

" That's Genkai. " Kurama said.

" Yes, and now that introductions are over, let's begin with training... " Genkai said.

TOutside at the training arena

" Ryusei, today I will be teaching you how to use your wings to fly, and we will work on your fire powers. " Genkai said. " Concentraite on your thoughts. Imagne yourself floating in the air. "

Ryusei concentraited and her wings began to twich. She closed her eyes.

" Good, now use your wing muschles to beat your wings. "

Ryusei's wings began to beat back and forth as she slowly rose into the air.

Ryusei opened her eyes to see a bird wizzing past her.

" GAH! " Ryusei shouted as she started to fall. She beated her wings and remained in the air.

" Now fly around the arena. " the woman shouted.

With a little trouble with staying airborne, Ryusei managed to fly around the arena. Just then, the entire gang walked outside.

" Hey Ryusei's flying! " Yusuek shouted.

" Gah! " Ryusei shouted.

" Oops, sorry. " Yusuke shouted back.

" Now, dive towards me and grab this boulder from my hand, and then back up into the air! " Genkai shouted to her.

Ryusei dove towards the ground and grabbed the stone an rose again into the sky.

" Now, stay in the sky holding the sboulder. " Genkai said as she sat down.

Ryusei's training continued the rest of the day. The gang had to leave after a while to go their separete ways for the day.

" Ryusei, you are finished for today. I want you back here tomorrow morning at 5 a.m. for the next portion of your training. " Genkai said.

" Yes Sensei. " Ryusei said.

Ryusei walked inside at 8 p.m. and walked into the den where Kurama was sitting.

" Hi Ryusei, how was training? " he asked.

" Rigerous. I had to do a ton of stuff and my back is killing me. " Ryusei said, sitting down on the other couch.

Ryusei then felt two hands on her shoulders.

" Kurama, what are you doing? " Ryusei asked, holding back a moan.

" Shh. " Kurama whispered back. " Relax. "

Ryusei leaned back into him as his hands rubbed her shoulders and back.

" Where did you learn to- " Ryusei was cut off by the back door opening.

" Well, well, well, what do we have here. " said...

Cliffie! O, I'm sooo mean! Well tough! Anyway, theres some romance, and theres plenty more where that came from! Tune in next time for **_Fire of the Phoenix's Spirit_**!


End file.
